


coming clean

by solaleonis



Series: changes [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: !trans Oz, Gen, anyway high school them makes me so soft bye, but i tagged them for context, this is more about oz than it is about oz/willow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaleonis/pseuds/solaleonis
Summary: oz comes out to willow as trans during a scooby doo marathon night. set after "phases" and likely during the summer between s2 and s3, but isn't tied to a particular time other than that.
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg
Series: changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959601
Kudos: 10





	coming clean

“So, one more episode?” 

Oz realized he was staring into space until he zoned back in and saw Willow’s face beaming at him. They had been having a marathon of old Scooby Doo reruns all evening and must’ve gotten through countless episodes at this point. “Yeah, sure. I could dig another episode.” 

Willow grinned excitedly and pressed play before snuggling back into the blanket next to him. Oz smiled over at her. God, he was so happy right now. Despite all the demon fighting and apocalypse avoiding and the whole...being a werewolf stuff, he was pretty damn happy. But sometimes he felt a bit guilty that he never really opened up to Willow much. I mean, they’ve had some deep chats on late night walks, and he’s told her cool philosophical things he’s read about, but he’s never told her much about _him._

Maybe he was scared to. Wasn’t sure of _what_ exactly, but there was definitely an element of fear there. Rejection, maybe? But Willow wasn’t like that. She was different - she just understood things (even when she didn’t _really_ understand it). 

“You okay?” Oz snapped back into reality. He zoned out again.

“Yeah, sorry. I just.. zoned out for a sec. I’m good.” 

“What were you thinking about?” Willow asked curiously, in the kind of expression that wasn’t trying to pry, but sheer curiosity. He admired that most about her. 

“Oh, just the complexities of human existence… Also Cheetos.” He looked down at his empty bowl and grabbed the bag next to him.

Willow smirked. She had gotten used to his Sahara-esque sense of humour at this point. “I mean seriously. I like when we talk about things. I feel like you know so much.” 

Oz smiled slightly. “I was just thinking about me… How I’ve never actually told you much about myself outside of the basics. I’m sorry about that, by the way.”

“Well, I didn’t want to pry. Plus you’ve got that whole cool stoic thing going on. I couldn’t possibly mess with the vibe.”

“Y’know, I appreciate that. I’ve worked very hard to cultivate my vibe,” Oz smirked, not completely serious about the last part. He really didn’t put much effort into appearing cool and stoic like some people tried to. He just had a lot of thoughts, and not a ton of words. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Willow adjusted herself in her blanket and had her listening face on. 

“Oh yeah, that.” Oz said, gathering his thoughts. He just realized that he’s never actually talked about this with anyone before. At least in this way. “So, about me...I wanted to tell you that I’m trans.” He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t really uncomfortable, because he trusted Willow, but it wasn’t a conversation someone has every day. 

“...Oh.” Willow’s face changed a bit. “I mean! Uh, well...that’s okay with me!” She said, noticing Oz’s shift in expression. “I just..wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

“It’s fine. I did kinda spring it on you.” He continued. “If you have any questions, I can answer them.”

Willow looked deep in thought. He could tell she _had_ questions, but probably didn’t know where to start, or how to ask them. 

Oz felt like he knew all her immediate questions, so he just continued. “I started transitioning sometime in middle school and we saved up so I could get surgery a few years ago. Thankfully my parents were pretty cool with it. They weren’t...super accepting at first, and it was something they needed to work on, but they came around and let me change. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t as hard as I thought it’d be.”

Willow didn’t say much, but he could tell she was listening intently. She usually adorably babbled when she was nervous, but she clearly wasn’t nervous, just listening. 

“Have you told anyone before?” Willow finally managed to ask.

“No, you’d be the first. I was gonna tell Devon and the guys, but I didn’t wanna mess anything up. Y’know, in case…”

“Yeah, I understand. Thank you for trusting me.”

Oz smiled at her. “How could I not?”

Willow grinned. She still had questions, but didn’t quite have the words for them yet. All she knew was that she loved Oz, he trusted her, and she knew him better now.

**Author's Note:**

> i love lesbian icon willow rosenberg's high school boyfriend and in fact i am obsessed with him.
> 
> anyways i dedicate my life to stanning oz over at @xanderhxrris on twitter


End file.
